


September 2020 Drabbles Collection

by DLManoir



Series: Daily Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O verse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Centaurs, Drabble Collection, M/M, Oh No He's Hot, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Pirates, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: For the month of September, I decided to do things a little differently. I needed a little break.In any case! These are the drabbles I worked out this month, and while it's not 30-31 drabbles, it's about the same wordcount wise (it's even a little bit more ;P)1st drabble: M/M, A/B/O, no smut2nd drabble: M/M, A/B/O, pirates, non-con, anal sex3rd drabble: M/M, centaurs, no smutIf you would like to find out how you can prompt me in the future, or if you'd like early access to new daily drabbles, feel free to follow me onTwitter.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Daily Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Prompt 1 (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt comes from **Shezka** on Patreon: "YOUR MUSIC IS TOO FUCKING LOU-oh. Hi. insert Squidward's OH NO HES HOTT meme"
> 
> It's not music, but it's very similar. I hope you enjoy!

“Urg… I’m gonna kill someone…”

Lawrence Waltz was just about ready to scream when his alarm clock struck five. He hadn’t even slept yet -- Kat forced him into going out that night -- that his upstairs neighbours were already  _ drilling. _ Always with the fucking drilling. He excused it the first few days under the pretense that they had just moved in, which was true enough, but they’d been here for over a month now.

Who the fuck drills from five in the morning to ten at night!? Lawrie wondered although he didn’t much care for the possible answers to that.

His head was pounding from an alcohol-induced headache. He felt queasy to his stomach. The world spun around him, making him dizzy. To make matters worse, he’d managed at most five hours of sleep in three days. Case in point: Lawrence was grumpy.

There was only so much an Omega could take before he snapped.

He tossed his pillow, dissatisfied with it when pressing it over his face didn’t provide him the expected relief he sought, and it struck the flat-screen television carefully angled on the very edge of his dresser. “Shit!” Lawrence cringed, his body going rigid with adrenaline, but also freezing in place as he watched his TV wobble about. He waited. Waited for his TV to fall to the ground, to hear the screen shatter, and his heart pinched with trepidation and redirect anger. Thankfully, it eased back on its stand, steadying at just a slightly different angle.

Nevertheless, his lungs were still tight with rage as he blamed the upstairs neighbours for almost breaking his TV. Sure, they hadn’t been the one to throw it off balance, but Lawrence would’ve never thrown his pillow if only he’d been allowed to sleep.

He threw the covers off -- careful not to overdo it and risk trashing his room -- and stood to stomp about his room. He dressed, something simple, joggings and a plain white tee. He didn’t bother brushing his teeth or combing his hair before he stomped out of his apartment without locking the door and headed up the stairs.

They had an elevator, but in the three years Lawrence had lived in the building, it had only been functional for a handful of months, which was incidentally one of the reasons the Johnsons had moved out. The apartment complex had four floors and each floor had four apartments; there was a one-bedroom apartment, a bachelor, and the other two both had two bedrooms. The stairs were narrow and uneven, ensuring that  _ everyone _ tripped in them. Without fail.

_ Drrrrrrrrtch! Drrrrrrrrrtch! Drrrrrrrrtch! _

When he was in his bedroom, Lawrence heard the drilling as though it were right above his head, but when he stood in front of the door, he could barely hear the noise which so aggravated him. Still, he knocked.

No answer.

“For Christ’s sake…” Lawrence huffed. He knocked again, this time hard enough to make his knuckles twinge with a dull pain.

The drilling stopped and he heard something hard tumble to the ground. Something like wood, perhaps? He didn’t know and he certainly didn’t care to find out. He just wanted the drilling to stop. At least until he had to get up to go to work, which would be soon now. He heard voices arguing among each other, two men’s gravely rumble. Nothing impressive there; Mike, the guy living in the bachelor down the hall from him had told him as much.

“Yo, dude!” one voice said, “You gonna answer the door or just sit on your ass?”

“Chill, man! I got this, I said,” a second voice quipped.

Lawrence couldn’t tell if there was any irritation in either of their tones. It sounded more like comfortable comradery to him. Something was thrown about, crashing against a wall with a dull thud, and more shouting ensued. This time, however, it was in a strange language Lawrence didn’t quite gather.  _ Spanish, maybe? _

A chain rattled just on the other side of the door. A curious sound considering Lawrence had a bolt lock on his apartment door. The door opened and Lawrence prepared his best scowl for the man who would greet him.

“Hey, sorr -- “

“The drilling’s got to stop,” Lawrence said sharply. He had to say it fast because if he didn’t, he would clam up, and then nothing would get said. “People are trying to sleep in the building and you guys are keeping everyone up.”

The man babbled some incoherent noises and that melted through Lawrence’s resolve. For a brief moment, he saw with clarity that man standing before him with the luscious blond mane, and he wondered how those shiny locks would feel gliding over his bare -- wait, no! What? No, he wasn’t seeing this right. Or maybe… He dared another glance and his blood boiled.

Broad shoulders. Tall. Buff… A single bulging vein showing off those muscled arms. He pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, imagined what it would feel like to suck and bite into those muscles, and his cock gave an interested twitch.  _ Not the time to say hello, _ he thought as he clenched his thighs to stave off the growing heat in his belly. He was hardly convincing himself, however as this man looked so dumbfoundedly stupid, innocent, and yet sweet. Just as Lawrence liked them. Oh yes, he liked those clueless himbos with their broad bodies and those obliviously happy smiles.

_ God, please smile at me. _ It seemed foolish of him to crave after a complete stranger’s smile, but he couldn’t help it. Besides, if he could get himself a date, perhaps Kat would stop dragging him to the club to get him hitched. Better he picked his random stranger, right?

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that, man,” the stranger said. Guilt briefly swiped over the guy’s features, but he recovered just as fast and beamed a bright smile. “The name’s Gavin.”

Lawrence’s heart… melted. He hadn’t even noticed the hand which had been extended for him to take until Gavin’s eyes dipped, his own eyes instinctively following. A sharp gasp escaped him as he scurried to shake Gavin’s hand, and then he wanted to kick himself because he was supposed to be angry about all of the drilling, which hadn’t stopped yet!

“Um, Lawrence,” he said, a little dumbly.

“Cool! Hey, you wanna come in and meet my roommate? I can get you a beer!”

_ A beer? _ “No, I’m fine. Not thirsty.” Who drank beer at 5:30 in the morning? Apparently, these guys did. Jim, the roommate, was pulling long swigs of a beer of his own, and by the looks of it, it didn’t look like the first if he was to judge by the other empty bottle sitting not too far behind the guy. Gavin had gone to fetch himself a beer of his own from the fridge while Jim introduced himself and explained their living arrangements.

Jim and Gavin were only living here temporarily while they fixed up the apartment. It seemed the landlord was looking to move in his daughter by the end of the next month, so he’d hired these two guys to renovate the place.

_ That explains the drilling, I guess, _ he thought with a bittersweet pang to his heart. Which meant, come the end of the next month, Gavin would be leaving. As relieved as he was to know that he wouldn’t have to put up with the industrious noise for much longer, he was also disappointed. Gavin would be leaving soon and Lawrence didn’t know that they would keep in touch -- 

No, wait! They weren’t friends! Lawrence could hardly consider them acquaintances.

No. Gavin would leave by the end of next month and that was fine. It was… not fine. But then they’d only just met and it would be irrational of him to ask the man to stay. So with that in mind, Lawrence decided that he had until the end of next month to… fall in love?

Whatever happened, he would get Gavin’s number.


	2. Prompt 2 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from @TommyKaine91 on Twitter: "Pirates, rope"

Giovanni’s booted steps echoed through his ship’s bowels with a dull, hollow  _ thud! thud! thud!  _ as he came up the stairs and onto the deck. About him, his men were dutifully slaving away, scrubbing the wood, roping the sails and canons, going to and fro from one place to the other.

They were sailing North. They always sailed North, except when Giovanni came across something interesting to him, at which point, he would change their course and instead set for what caught his eye. Giovanni had a really good eye. He could read a map, find his way across the great waters, and maneuver his men through the cruellest of storms. He was at home on the tides, unafraid of the struggles, of the risks.

For today, Giovanni had something on his mind, and he was marching straight towards it, towards the captain’s cabin. His cabin. The door creaked open and he was greeted by the aroma of heat, slick and cum, and sweat and sex, and bird feces. Rufus, the blue-and-yellow macaw he kept caged as a pet, announced him.

“Qwack! Get out! Get out!” it said from its perch.

Giovanni threw a peanut at it and it quieted down. He went about the dimly lit room, not paying attention to the strung-up body nearby, and fed his feathered friend the nuts it asked for. Rufus was undoubtedly Giovanni’s prized possession and he’d made sure to let everyone know.

His next prized possession was, for the time being, merely temporary. He’d found a straggler aboard his ship. That crafty rat had managed to hide who knows how long on his ship, hiding in barrels and coming out at night for some scraps. But nothing happened on Giovanni’s ship that he wasn’t aware of. He’d caught the crook, a young boy -- he wouldn’t say his age, but he couldn’t have been older than twenty -- whose wrists now hung from the ceiling.

Giovanni ignored it as he turned the Tilley lamp on and studied the maps splayed haphazardly across the round table not too far from Rufus’s perch. He rocked with the boat as it sailed across a fairly calm ocean.

_ “Hmmmmmprrffffffh!! Mmmmmggh!” _

Moans and groans sounded out from behind it, but Giovanni ignored it for the most part, or so, he wanted to give said impression.

The boy was hung by the wrists with another set of ropes tied around his knees so he was almost seated while also completely suspended. Behind his stowaway, Giovanni had a statue with a rather impressive phallus he’d received a few years ago as a present. It was perfectly angled and positioned to pierce his captive’s anus. When the ship moved, the boy moved; and when the boy moved, the phallus moved inside of him. And Giovanni relished every second of those delightful little noises pouring out of those pretty lips.

His captive wasn’t gagged, but the boy’s pride allowed him to press his lips shut and bite on his tongue to stifle the slightest gasp which dared push past his resolve. How long would he last? Giovanni wondered. The boy was in heat and his hole was squirting slick and making lewd sounds when the phallus pushed into his body. He was sure the boy hadn’t come yet, but the head was red and angry, as though it were sensitive and overly stimulated.

When he grew weary of his maps, and when he found that his captive didn’t cry out enough, he straightened his spine and moved across the room. His captive flinched at the touch of his fingers. That little reaction really cranked him up. He wanted to see what this boy might look like when he truly came undone.

“You ready t’say your name?” he asked, but got no answer.

Fine.

He ran his fingers along the center of the boy’s abdomen, mapping out every dip, even ripple, even emaciated muscles before stopping just before the sticky pool of pre-come oozing onto his belly. He didn’t touch his captive’s pants, but he did push him back until the phallus slid out.

_ “Mmmmmmgh! Mmmrrrrh! Mmmmpfffh!” _

The suspended body squirmed and jerked as Giovanni dropped his trousers, stroked his cock to full hardness. He lined up with that tight, wet heat and the boy squealed behind closed lips as he pushed his way past the tight right of muscle. It was easy, really. The boy was leaking slick which eased the way into his passage.

He gave a handful of gentle, forgiving thrusts at first as if he’d considered offering his captive the opportunity to become accustomed to his shape. He wasn’t as big as the statue he owned, but his knot was certainly thick. He rolled his hips hard and fast, fucking into that tight hole as wildly as he could, with no grace to soothe his barbaric actions. He held onto the boy’s thighs and pulled him back onto his cock.

He knew he’d found his captive’s prostate when this one convulsed. The boy threw his head back and lost control of himself, allowing his lips to fall apart so he could moan and scream while Giovanni pounded into his gland.

_ In and out. In and out. In and out. _

_ Again and again. _

_ “Oooooooohhhhh! Fffffuck! G-God, no… No! Uuuuuuuhhhhhuuhhh… Uhn! Uhn! Uuuuhhhnn!” _ An impressive series of curses left the boy’s mouth when he finally blew his load. He shouted and his back arched. Giovanni watched as he painted the space between them with thick, white ropes of semen. This, however, didn’t encourage Giovanni to stop.

In fact, he fucked harder, pistoning his cock in and out of the smaller body, in a way that made his captive whine and whimper and squirm hard. He chased after his own climax, and when he felt the rim kissing at his knot, he knew the end was near. They both knew it.

“I’m gonna knot yer ass,” he snickered, his breaths short with his labour. “You gonna do somethin’ about it, pretty boy?”

No answer.

He pounded exactly where he knew would send the boy into a frenzy of sensation.

_ “Ah! Ahn! Ahhhhnn!! Uuuuuuuuuhhhh! No! Y-you can’t! Please! Plea -- eeeeh!! Mmghh!”  _ the boy’s last words died in a long, lascivious moan as Giovanni's knot popped into that tight heat and he poured his seed into this stowaway.

He kept pumping his hips, teasing the seal of the rim around his knot, in order to prolongate the sensation of his orgasm. The boy hanging before him panted lightly, his head leaned back in defeat, and a low, long whine rolled off of his tongue. Giovanni savoured the view.

He wasn’t sure of what he would do with this Omega once they reached the next port, but he considered keeping him. Keeping him tied up in his chambers.

Tied up and ready to fuck.


	3. Prompt 3 (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from **Shezka** on Patreon: "I know these woods well, but Ive never seen that cottage before....."

Hours passed since Sayujya’s friends had abandoned him in the woods. Well, abandoned was perhaps too strong of a word here considering he was responsible for wandering off without telling anyone, and now he was lost. Alone. In the woods. At night. His mother’s cautionary words ringing out in the back of his mind, the same warning every child received from a doting parent. “Don’t stray from the path.” How could he have managed to get himself lost in a forest he was supposed to know like the back of his hand?

_ Don’t stray from the path. _

“Urg,” Sayujya groaned as he pushed aside another thin branch that threatened to whip him in the face. He kept moving forward, but when the ground disappeared from under his foot on the next step, the air was siphoned out of his lungs as he tumbled down a very steep hill. When he finally stopped moving, Sayujya laid there breathing, hissing, cringing, and waited for the dizziness to recede. It took a while considering the pain alone was muddying his mind.

He sat up when he was finally about to and glanced about his surroundings. His leg hurt like hell, but he could wiggle his toes, so he supposed it wasn’t broken or anything. Twisted? Sure. But not broken. Good. He stood up, limping on one foot so as to avoid putting pressure on the other which only seemed to be screeching from gravity alone.  _ Oh, God, please! It hurts! _

Sayujya pushed thoughts of his leg aside; he first had to get out of here and back home. He limped from his spot until he could find a big enough stick to help him walk. It was of little help, really, since Sayu wasn’t used to needing help carrying his weight about, but he made due.

Every now and again, Sayu’s eyes would drift upwards to the canopy of trees above him, and he would think longingly of all the stars that shone in the night sky. He caught small hints of the moon’s light sometimes, and he treasured that. Most of the time, he didn’t see the sky, but that didn’t stop all of the twinkling lights in the heavens above from shining bright enough to light out his world in an ethereal glow.

After what felt like hours of walking, he finally came out into an open clearing. Everything was available to him here. The sky. The stars. The damp, fresh air. The levelled ground. No bush to maneuver through. And then he saw the strange, wooden cottage there. Alone. In the woods. At night.

_ Don’t stray from the path. _

“Huh,” he said, “I know these woods, but I’ve never seen this house before… Wonder if it’s abandoned.” If it was, he would return to this place with his friend. However exciting an idea this was, Sayujya hoped he would find it occupied by someone who could bring him back home. Or at least show him the way.

“What are you doing here?” a man’s voice, a deep rumble full of gravel and honey, boomed from behind Sayu with, startling him.

He whipped his head around to look at the stranger in the woods and screamed a blood-curdling scream. The grip of his stick faltered when he tried to bolt, and he instead fell to the ground. A creature stood before him, probably nine feet tall, a man with the lower body of a horse. In all of his life, Sayujya had never seen such a thing. This creature, centaur, whatever it was, belonged in a fantasy book for children.

“I-I-I-I…” his words wouldn’t come out. What should he say? Hello? What did one say upon meeting such a creature? Should he get straight to the point and ask if the creature intended to hurt him in any way? Did it eat human flesh?

Almost as if the stranger had read his thoughts, he said, “Oh, will you calm down, kid? I’m not going to hurt you.”

This didn’t… help.

“My name is Raksa,” the stranger in the woods said, “And this is my home. What are you doing here?” His tone was softer this time around, unlike his first words which had been spoken with reasonable mistrust and suspicion. Sayujya didn’t let his guard down.

“I-I’m… I’m Sayujya.” He swallowed a thick ball, but it only came back up to further choke his voice whilst he spoke. “I got… lost.”

“Lost, you say?”

Sayujya nodded.

“Very well. Get up, boy.” Raksa began towards the cottage, his hooves compacting the earth with a solid sound until the creature realized that Sayujya wasn’t following him. “Are you coming?”

Sayu tried to stand. He managed, but it hurt like hell and he hissed a great big breath through clenched teeth. He tried to collect his stick which had rolled a little way away from his body. Raksa watched him with what he thought could be annoyance. Annoyance at what?  _ Not me! _ he hoped.

“Are you hurt?” Raksa asked him.

Sayu didn’t say anything, but he raised his eyes to meet Raksa’s and he nodded. He finally reached his stick, after much effort, and he straightened himself again now that he could lean his weight onto something else. That didn’t last long, however, as the creature swept him off of his feet and into a pair of strong arms as though he were a small bride freshly married. He gave a small yelp, partly out of surprise, but mostly out of pain for his ankle.

“Then shall I carry you?” Raksa asked.

“I-I-I can… walk… by myself.” Sayu tried to sound convincing but he himself had trouble believing this lie.

“Sure you can, boy. Sure you can.” Raksa turned back to his cottage and made his way forth with Sayujya in arm. They went inside and Sayujya’s leg was carefully tended to by this strange creature of the forest. He was fed some sort of stew he didn’t dare ask about, and he slept on a bed of straws, warm and snuggled close to the half-man, half-horse body.

When he woke in the morning, it was to the sun in his eyes and the twittering of birds. He wasn’t in a cottage, but rather outside, sitting underneath a tree. While his leg hurt, he couldn’t help but feel as though -- 

_ No… It’s not possible, _ he decided.  _ A dream. Yes. It was all just a dream. _

Now that he was awake and rested, it was time for him to leave his dream behind and return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout the month! I can't wait to come back with daily drabbles for Kinktober! I also have many projects coming out soon, so you might want to stay tuned for that. If you'd like a bit of a sneak peek, feel free to join my Discord server.
> 
> See you all in October!


End file.
